


В мгновение ока

by Stephaniya



Series: When all is said and done [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Mutant Road Trip, M/M, Old Cherik, seniors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephaniya/pseuds/Stephaniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время совместного путешествия в Италию, одним прекрасным вечером Чарльз предлагает во время ужина в ресторане полностью отказаться от использования способностей. Мало драмы, просто эпизод)</p>
            </blockquote>





	В мгновение ока

\- Ох, Чарли, старый ты пидорас. - Эрик улыбнулся - что угодно в мире могло меняться, но не эта его улыбка. Чарльз покачал головой.  
\- Эрик, неполиткорректно говорить "пидорас",- наставительно сообщил он,- правильно - "гей", сколько можно тебе повторять. К тому же, неужели ради такого случая не стоит постараться?  
Договор был прост, как все гениальное - и все, что предлагал Чарльз. Не пользоваться способностями весь вечер - вообще. Ни ради удобства, ни ради защиты (ну и кому придет в голову нападать в такой прекрасный вечер?), ни ради собственного удовольствия (что в их возрасте было особенно тяжело). Свежо в памяти Чарльза было еще воспоминание о том, как сорок лет назад, на десятую годовщину, они отправились в Париж. Там во время одной из экскурсий на Чарли, тогда еще восторженного и молодого, слишком долго засматривался какой-то французский гарсон. Чарли тогда нравилось внимание, нравились новые впечатления и острота их молодости. Но стирать память половине Парижа о свернутой в узел Эйфелевой башне ему не понравилось вовсе. Конечно, годы были уже не те - сейчас на него уже никто не засматривался, и предложение было скорее данью эксперименту и оригинальности, чем мерой предосторожности. Эрик, наверно, тоже это понимал, и потому согласился довольно легко.  
\- Интересно,- глубокомысленно вопросил Леншерр, выходя из машины и помогая выбраться Чарльзу,- в этом ресторане есть хоть один парковщик?  
Чарльз про себя отметил, что, вытаскивая из багажника его кресло и помогая ему в него перебраться, Эрик не выказал ни единой капли недовольства, хотя обычно эта процедура требовала куда меньше времени и усилий. Очень захотелось поцеловать его. Он читал в мыслях людей иногда, какую реакцию вызывает в них вид целующихся стариков, и потому делал это крайне редко. Эрик упрекал его, что он слишком опирается на общественное мнение в своих поступках. Но сегодня общественного мнения Чарли обещал не слышать, а, значит, можно было нарушить другое правило. Он прихватил Эрика за лацкан пиджака и потянул к себе, чтобы тот наклонился. Эрик понял его порыв быстро, словно сам умел читать мысли. Поцелуй получился немного смазанным, поспешным, но потому лишь, что за спинами их раздался деликатный "кхем". Эрик величаво выпрямился, бросил ключи от машины юноше в форменной жилетке. Промахнулся.  
\- Эй, поосторожней, дедуля! - проговорил мальчишка по-итальянски, очевидно, рассчитывая, что туристы этим языком не владеют. Эрик им владел, и Чарльз мгновенно заметил, как глаза его потемнели.  
\- Прошу прощения,- тут же вмешался он, тоже переходя на итальянский,- припаркуйте ее, пожалуйста.  
Юноша одарил его высокомерным взглядом, словно это он, Чарльз, должен был парковать его машину, и теперь забывается и несет чушь. Чарльз привык работать с подростками, и про себя подумал, что юнец этот, видимо, работает в "У Розалинды" совсем недавно. Еще не успел получить нагоняя от хозяев за подобное обращение с гостями. Чарльз перехватил руку Эрика, чуть сжал его пальцы.  
\- Никаких способностей, да? - уточнил Эрик, берясь за ручки кресла и толкая его ко входу в ресторан.  
\- Да,- твердо ответил Чарльз,- думай о том, что после ужина ими пользоваться будет можно, и я применю ту, что тебе особенно нравится.  
Эрик усмехнулся, но промолчал. Этот отдых на пятидесятую годовщину он планировал давно и тщательно. Поездка в Италию - что может быть романтичней, когда тебе уже не двадцать два и даже не сорок два, и ты не можешь признаваться в любви, взбираясь на скалы или ныряя в океан. Неделя в теплом раю, пропитанном ароматами специй, вина и моря. Неделя тихих вечеров на веранде арендованной виллы с видом на виноградники, когда у самого горизонта поблескивает полоска воды, в которую погружается огромное багровое солнце. Неделя вдвоем - без ежедневных дел, без суеты, без детских криков, без вражды со всем миром. Только они, тишина тенистых садов и ощущение, что пятидесяти лет, как не бывало.  
И тут - этот последний ужин.  
\- Хм,- сказал Эрик. - Отчего-то я так и знал,- добавил он весомо.  
Чарльз отвлекся от своих размышлений и заметил, что именно заставило его остановиться. Перед входом в ресторан было две невысокие ступеньки. И ни следа пандуса. Традиционная культура, кажется, именно здесь была традиционна во всем. А традиции Европы до недавнего времени выражались в том, что "нет ножек - нет ужина".  
\- Ничего страшного,- оптимистично заметил Чарльз,- уверен, что такой случай здесь предусмотрен. В этой части страны люди, моложе нас с тобой, отдыхают редко.  
\- Скажи это своему врагу номер один, профессор Икс,- в голосе Эрика послышалось легкое торжество и это его вечное "я же тебе говорил",- ступенькам.  
\- Не преувеличивай,- отмахнулся Чарли - к ним из-за тяжелой дубовой двери уже спешил хостесс. Он эмоционально всплеснул руками, глядя на сложную ситуацию, и заговорил на ломанном английском. Таком ломанном, что понять из этой речи хотя бы слово было практически невозможно.  
\- Нам нужно попасть внутрь,- твердо сообщил Эрик, в упор глядя на мужчину. Тот вздрогнул от этого тона, на мгновение замолчал, потом снова заговорил, мешая в своей речи слова "простите" "жаль" и "не предусмотрено".  
\- Все в порядке,- неожиданно вмешался в разговор Чарльз,- мы сядем на террасе.  
На террасе было ветрено. Эрик заботливо укутал ноги Чарльза бежевым пледом, второй такой же накинул ему на плечи. Сам же уселся за стол с таким видом, словно его ветер ничуть не волновал. Чарльз нахмурился, но замечаний делать не стал. Он знал - через полчаса такого сидения, Эрик богемным жестом легко набросит плед так, будто это геройский плащ, а потом постепенно, под незамечающим взглядом Чарльза, сам в него завернется. Чарльз любил в нем эту непосредственную предсказуемость - хотя бы за то, что знал о ней только он. И Эрик знал, что он знает. В этом была особенная, глубокая гармония их отношений - замечать, но не говорить, когда говорить не нужно.  
Эрик снял с головы шляпу и аккуратно положил ее на стол рядом с собой.  
\- Закажем аперитив? - спросил он, оглядываясь в поисках официанта.  
Очередной порыв ветра подхватил его шляпу и резко сдернул ее со стола. Она отлетела в сторону, и Эрик дернулся, будто в него выстрелили, и нужно было мгновенно перехватить пулю. На шляпе была металлическая пряжка - Чарльз предостерегающе поднял руку.  
\- Не нужно,- он улыбнулся и, протянувшись через стол, сжал пальцы Эрика,- завтра купим тебе новую.  
Эрик нахмурился и покачал головой. Шляп у него было предостаточно, и дело было не в ее ценности - Чарльз прекрасно это понимал. Здесь дело было в утраченном на миг достоинстве - у великого мутанта Магнето никогда, никогда не улетала шляпа. Чарльз подавил в себе минутное желание извиниться. Вместо этого он примирительно проговорил:  
\- Да, конечно, закажем,- он поднял руку, подзывая официанта.  
Высокая миловидная девушка - смуглая, верткая, само олицетворение беззаботной юности, пронеслась мимо их столика, бросив на бегу "Минуточку", даже не взглянув на них. Чарли пожал плечами.  
\- Много посетителей, должно быть,- заметил он. Эрик обвел взглядом совершенно пустую террасу.  
\- Должно быть,- согласился он.  
Ветер трепал края красной скатерти, подбрасывая их по сторонам столика. Чарльз откинулся на спинку кресла и вздохнул.  
\- Все-таки здесь очень хорошо,- заговорил он, прикрывая глаза и теперь глядя на Эрика сквозь пелену ресниц,- так спокойно. Я уже и не помню, когда вокруг меня - и внутри меня - царил такой мир. Спасибо тебе, дорогой.  
\- Пожалуйста,- великодушно откликнулся Эрик. Мимо их столика снова пронеслась официантка, и на этот раз на приподнятую руку даже не взглянула. Чарльз снова выпрямился и поправил плед на плечах. Что и говорить - он был уже не в том возрасте, чтобы претворяться, что лишения и аскеза - это то, чего он не боится, и что готов терпеть. Он любил качественные продукты, удобную жизнь и быстрое обслуживание, и был вполне уверен, что иначе и быть не может. Поэтому игнорирующая их официантка вызвала в нем единственное желание - легонько пнуть ее ментально, чтобы она как минимум обратила на них внимание.  
Но нет, нельзя. Уговор дороже денег.  
\- Мир, ты знаешь, понятие настолько относительное, что даже начинать о нем разговор нам с тобой чревато его кончиной,- заметил Эрик. Скатерть взметнулась, срывая специальный держатель с края стола - тот отлетел в сторону, и Эрик удержал тяжелую ткань рукой, чтобы вместе с ним на пол не отправились вазочка с веткой лаванды, солонка с перечницей и салфетки. Чарльз проследил за его взглядом - держатель, маленькая металлическая скобка, дрогнул, но тут же замер.  
\- Подержи,- буркнул Эрик, поднялся на ноги и прихватил держатель с пола. Поморщился, выпрямляясь, и когда вернулся к столу, все же обернулся пледом. Закрепил скатерть и посмотрел на Чарльза. Тот изобразил благодарную улыбку. Все-таки в этом эксперименте было много поучительного, особенно, если задуматься, что для обычных людей по-другому и не бывает. Если тебя не замечает официант, ты либо скандалишь, либо терпеливо ждешь драгоценного внимания. Если у тебя падает вилка или держатель для скатерти, ты, несмотря на свой возраст, поднимаешь ее руками. Другое дело, что для таких, как они с Эриком, в этом не было необходимости, и отсутствие этой необходимости как раз и вписывалось в понятие "комфортной жизни", открещиваться от которой Чарльз перестал. Дилеммы, везде дилеммы.  
\- Я голоден,- заметил Эрик, и Чарльз видел, что он все больше мрачнеет.  
\- Я слышал, здесь прекрасная кухня,- миролюбиво отозвался Чарльз. Он предпринял третью попытку подозвать официантку, и на этот раз девушка наконец остановилась рядом с ними.  
\- Я вас слушаю,- сказала она с ужасающим акцентом.  
\- Мы хотели бы заказать аперитив и фирменный салат, а чуть позже - сделаем заказ,- проговорил Чарльз на итальянском, и поймал на себе такой взгляд девушки, словно только что во всеуслышание выдал ее самую страшную тайну. Под этим взглядом ему стало неловко, и он поспешил вернуться к изучению меню.  
\- Все будет,- сообщила девушка и испарилась. Эрик ухмыльнулся.  
\- Думаешь, стоило ее отпускать? - поинтересовался он,- есть шанс, что обратно мы ее дождемся не скоро.  
\- Не ерничай, Эрик,- попросил Чарльз, чтобы не показывать слишком уж явно, что идея такая, по его мнению, не так уж далека от истины.  
Как ни странно, но на этот раз официантка вернулась довольно быстро - с аперитивом и салатом, приняла заказ (не записав в блокнот - отметил для себя Чарльз, но проверять, запомнила ли она, не стал) и снова удалилась.  
Эрик поднял свой стакан.  
\- За тебя, мой упрямый конформист,- проговорил он, и от уголков его синих глаз разбежались трещинками по льду морщины.  
\- За тебя, мой психованный террорист,- отозвался Чарльз, чувствуя, как на задний план отступают все злоключения сегодняшнего вечера, и сердце затапливает нежность.  
Они выпили, и Эрик, отставив стакан в сторону, принялся перемешивать вилкой свой салат. Взял солонку - Чарльз много раз пытался бороться с этой его привычкой пересаливать все подряд. Он подозревал, что привычка шла из детства, когда лагерная еда была безвкусной и пресной, а такое благо цивилизации, как соль и перец казались чудом из чудес. Говорить о больных суставах, а тем более, спорить на эту тему, Эрик считал ниже своего достоинства.  
Он встряхнул солонку. Неплотно завинченная крышка дернулась и упала в салат, а вслед за ней в него обрушился белый поток соли. Чарльз почти услышал, как хрустнуло в пальцах Эрика стекло. Он очень медленно отодвинул от себя испорченное блюдо и пустую солонку и посмотрел на Чарльза. Будь они на поле боя сейчас, вокруг фонарные столбы начали бы заворачиваться фигурными кружевами. Чарльз улыбнулся.  
\- Возьми мой? Помидоры с базиликом - ты же любишь?  
Конфликт был потушен, кажется, но, даже не применяя способностей, Чарльз понимал, что собираются тучи. Сам он любил комфорт и не любил им жертвовать. Но мог, если уж возникала такая возможность. Эрик же своим удобством жертвовать не стал бы никогда - ни ради сторонников, ни ради всего мира. Только ради него, Чарльза.  
Официантка снова появилась рядом с их столом, окинула взглядом павший под лавиной соли салат и принялась расставлять тарелки. Чарльз сразу понял, что что-то не так, еще до того, как его заказ оказался перед ним. Он был вполне уверен, что паста по-домашнему подается на большой плоской тарелке. То, что принесла девушка, помещалось в глубокой миске, и при ближайшем рассмотрении пастой по-домашнему точно не являлось.  
\- Простите,- вежливо заговорил Чарльз под пристальным, почти изучающим взглядом Эрика,- но я заказывал не это.  
\- Не может быть,- отрезала официантка,- я все запомнила, что вы сказали.  
\- Нет, я уверен, что это не так,- Чарльз осознавал, что начинает злиться. Ему было очень хорошо знакомо это ощущение фантомного зуда - когда иногда кажется, что так легко просто взять и встать на ноги. Легко ровно до того момента, как понимаешь, что ноги твои парализованы. Сейчас же у него был паралич способности убеждать,- будьте добры, принесите мне то, что я заказал.  
\- Повар уже приготовил,- не сдавалась девушка, явно не видя в двух стариках в чудоковатых льняных костюмах, достойных соперников в споре,- вам придется за это платить.  
\- Прошу прощения, мисс, но мой партнер сказал, что заказывал не это,- голос Эрика звучал спокойно, ровно, но от того еще более пугающе, чем если бы он громогласно вещал,- это значит, что это ваша ошибка, и мы даем вам возможность ее исправить.  
Возможность ее исправить - ты подумай - Чарльз про себя усмехнулся. Это звучало так, словно Эрик давал последний шанс пленнику выдать своих соучастников перед неминуемой гибелью, и девушка, кажется, тоже уловила эту тонкость.  
\- Я посмотрю, что можно сделать,- сообщила она, забирая миску и удаляясь.  
Чарльз рассмеялся и покачал головой.  
\- Может быть, тебе стоит попреподавать в моей школе? - осведомился он,- у тебя это получается явно куда лучше, чем у меня.  
\- У меня получается в основном с теми, кого научить чему-то уже невозможно,- Эрик кивнул вслед официантке и тоже усмехнулся,- счастливой годовщины, дорогой.  
Чарльз не успел ничего ответить - откуда-то с другого конца террасы послышался шум, голоса, и через пару мгновений ветреная тишина наполнилась гвалтом, криками, смехом и скрипом отодвигаемых стульев.  
\- Русские туристы,- констатировал Эрик, не оборачиваясь, и в тоне его было столько торжества, столько самолюбования, что Чарльз мгновенно понял - он проигрывал эту партию. Шах.  
Он взял свой бокал и педантично сделал короткий глоток ледяного вина, не глядя на Эрика.  
Терраса мгновенно превратилась в то, от чего они уехали всего неделю назад. За соседним столом сидело всего восемь человек, но ощущение тут же создалось, что их там как минимум восемьдесят. Чарльз прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился.  
\- Эээ, нет, дружок, не сегодня,- он, даже не открывая век, увидел, как Эрик шутливо пригрозил ему пальцем.  
Один из туристов развязной походкой приблизился к их столику. Чарльз до последнего верил, что он пройдет мимо, но мужчина - высокий, плечистый, загорелый, в футболке "Я люблю Рим", остановился прямо над ними.  
\- Эй, дед, я стул возьму? - обратился он к Эрику. Тот, изогнув бровь, посмотрел на него в ответ. Промолчал, хотя русский язык тоже был ему достаточно известен, чтобы перевести эту реплику.  
\- Я говорю, стул можно взять? - повторил мужчина,- ты что, по-русски не понимаешь? или глухой?  
Стулья в этом заведении были тяжелыми, чугунными, с удобными мягкими подушками, и про себя Чарльз почти увидел, как резная спинка оборачивается вокруг шеи отчаянного грубияна, и душит его, пока лицо его не становится багрово-фиолетовым.  
\- Короче,- объявил мужчина и взялся за спинку стула.  
Мгновение висела тишина. Очень осторожно, словно он был вовсе не металлический, а из самого хрупкого стекла, турист поставил стул на место. Быстрым шагом отошел обратно к столику, где семеро его спутников синхронно, как по команде, поднялись, и все вместе они устремились к выходу. Чарльз выдохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла.  
Мат.  
Эрик коротко рассмеялся, скинул с плеч плед, словно вся эта сцена согрела его получше самого крепкого виски.  
\- Никаких способностей, Чарли, не ты ли это говорил? - осведомился он, и Чарльз чувствовал на себе его победный синий взгляд.  
\- Эрик, ну в самом деле, где там уже моя паста,- нейтрально проговорил он, делая еще один глоток из бокала.  
\- Думаю, теперь тебе принесут ее в мгновение ока, дорогой,- отозвался Эрик, поднимая бокал в приветственном жесте. - в мгновение ока!- в его руке вдруг оказалась запыленная, но не лишенная своей формы шляпа. Педантично стряхнув с нее пыль, он положил ее на стол рядом с собой.


End file.
